


I saw a glimmer in the dark

by brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Series: star wars ficlet collections [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendly Exes, Gen, NSFW ficlets are marked accordingly in chapter headings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Cassian Andor/Ruescott Melshi, Past Relationship(s), Shovel Talk, bisexual!Cassian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: The second general round-up of my Rogue One / Rebelcaptain ficlets (under 1k) originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Bourne Identity fusion - Bodhi

**Author's Note:**

> The first ficlet collection can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963536/chapters/24406689) and this will be a similar collection. 
> 
> I wanted another home for small ficlets from Tumblr, but didn't want to make the other collection too long, so here we are again. Most of these will be standalone, and any are eligible for expansion into larger fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/176959881174/lets-call-this-a-belated-icebergs-check-in-and) and titled in Google Docs as something along the lines of _The Fic You're Not Writing_ , but I am. I think I'm writing it. I have an outline and everything.
> 
> Here's the rough beginning of the Bourne AU. :D

Bodhi Rook has fucked up. He knows this down in his roiling gut and with every wheeze of air in his panic-tight lungs. He white-knuckles the controls to the freighter as he flies out of Eadu’s atmosphere, ice-cold rain seeping through the layers of his uniform, like—he stops that thought in its tracks and grits his teeth, willing himself to stay steady. It’s fine. This is where he should be, in this cargo ship, on this trajectory. Galen had said it wasn't time yet for—for complete _defection_ , so this is his run, this is him plugging in hyperspace coordinates, this is all normal, it _is_. No one is following them.

 _Them_.

The woman crumpled on the cockpit floor doesn’t make a sound, but Bodhi hears blood pounding in his ears. It’s absolutely his too-fast heartbeat, but what if it’s her pulse slowing, her life spilling out onto durasteel, _drip drip drip…_

He fucked up. He should have turned her in. There are so many reasons why he should have called her presence in—not the least because she’s _injured_ , probably about to _die right next to him_ and then where will he be? A right idiot in an Imperial cargo ship with the body of some Rebel and no explanations—he doesn’t know anything, _anything_ except that she’d grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and yanked him down to where she’d been lying in a heap by his ship, her eyes unfocused but blazing somehow still just for the split-second it took her to _beg_ him, _don't let me die here._

He gets them off planet and into hyperspace and gives himself five fucking seconds he probably can’t spare, but he's no good to anyone if he shakes apart. He grinds the heels of his hands into his eyes until lights explode in the dark. “Shit,” he breathes. Stands up and carefully doesn’t look at the woman on the floor. _Pull yourself together, Rook._ “Okay. Get the medkit. _Shit_.”


	2. pegging ficlet - Cassian (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/176038481204/a-little-nsfw-ficlet-for-satmolly-who-asked-for-a) and is, again, very NSFW.

There’s a couch in the safe house they’re cooped up in, and Jyn gets a gleam in her eyes that Cassian knows means he’s in trouble in the best of ways.

“What are you planning?” he asks her anyway after they’ve checked the security in the place and swept for bugs.

“You mean what have I _planned_ ,” Jyn replies, kissing him quickly, darting away when he tries to pull her in. 

He lets her go, watching her as she rifles through her pack for whatever it is she’s brought for—for him? For both of them?

Anticipation simmers in his gut, but he forces himself to stay still, breathing steady.

Jyn pulls three things out of her bag, and the sight of them makes Cassian swear under his breath, knees gone weak. She sets them down in a line on the little table in front of the couch: a pair of underwear with a hole in the front, a bottle of body-safe lubricant, a condom, and…

Jyn teasingly skims her fingers along the length of the silicone cock on the table. Cassian’s breath hitches out of his careful rhythm.

He’d asked her once for this when she’d had three of her fingers fucking into him, shaking and swearing, the question quaking out of him, “Maybe, maybe you could—if you wanted—if you want—”

“Tell me,” she’d said, just rubbing her fingers against his prostate and slowing her other hand on his cock. “Tell me. You can tell me.”

He knew what she meant—they’d said it to each other a hundred different ways in and out of bed: _tell me what you want, you’re safe here with me, I’ll keep it all safe, whatever you need._

In the present moment, Jyn’s mischievous grin softens with affection. She walks over to Cassian and cradles his face between her palms. “You still want this?”

Cassian kisses her, helpless against the pull of love and desire. “Yes, I do.”

A little while later, Cassian is on his knees on the couch, braced against the back of it as Jyn fucks him nice and slow first with her hand and then the strap on. He tries to muffle his moans in the fabric of the couch, but she slides her clean hand up into his hair and pulls his head back so he can’t hide from her.

“Don’t do that,” she tells him, wrapping her arm around his torso and pressing all up against him, pushing deeper and making him gasp. “I want to hear you, you sound so good when you’re like this. You’re so good, Cassian, come on.”

Cassian makes a strangled sound that’s nearly a laugh, desperate and embarrassed. He peels one of his hands off the couch, uncurling his fingers from the fist he’s made in the fabric so he can clutch at her arm, silently begging her to keep him close. She’s so close to him, he feels incredible, like she’s everywhere, she’s inside him, he can’t—“Jyn,” he says, and as she rolls her hips, his voice breaks around her name again: “ _Jyn_!”

She does laugh, low and filthy and pleased. “I love the way you sound. You want me to keep going? Tell me.”

He tries to duck his head, pulling against the hold she still has on his hair, and shudders at the tiny sparks of pain. It feels so good. “Please,” he moans, fucking back into the push of her cock inside him. “Don’t stop.”

She loosens her hold on his hair to run her blunt fingernails down his neck and the ridges of his spine. She grasps his hip and presses her forehead against his shoulder blade, rolling into him again and again, deep thrusts that have him scrabbling at the couch again and losing his grasp of Basic, except for the word _please_. “Please, _oh_ , please, Jyn—” He’s going to fly apart, shatter into pieces beneath her hands. He’s making ridiculous noises, full of need, but Jyn’s lips press against his skin, and he knows it’s all right.

“You’re good,” she whispers, reaching around to grasp his cock, and he makes that sound again, that near-laugh because he feels so good and he’s burning up, _Jyn Jyn Jyn_. “You make all the noise you want,” she tells him. “You’re doing so well, taking me like this, letting me see you like this. You want to come this way or you want to face me?”

Oh. Oh, he can’t—he doesn’t want her to stop, doesn’t want her to slow the rhythm, the twist of her hand. He could come like this, pinned against this couch with her plastered to his back and breathing heavy in his ear—but if he faced her, he would spread his legs and let her fuck into him like that, fold his body practically in half to let her have his mouth, _fuck_ —“Facing,” he manages, dragging the word out from the blur of pleasure in his brain, though he can’t help the disappointed whimper that catches in his throat as she withdraws and moves away.

They’re not apart for long. Jyn kisses him as she slides back into him again, and he comes in the sight of her smile—hot and pleased and loving.


	3. ancient history - Melshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/177095722739/whoops-i-wrote-500ish-words-re-this-dream-i) and I'm still wildly confused by my subconscious. Is this even a ship? Did I build a little raft? Are there tags for this??
> 
> I think I read that seven years idea in a poem once. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, let me know and I'll link to the post! 
> 
> ETA: Sounds like it might originally be a [Twitter post](https://mobile.twitter.com/shutupmikeginn/status/529345667135975424?lang=en)!

It starts out with Cassian at a table in a quiet corner where he’s been nursing the same drink for at least an hour, and Melshi comes up and says apropos of nothing, “I’m your girl’s partner for a Pathfinder mission.”

Cassian has this look on his face like he’s maybe about to say, _she’s not my girl_ , but Melshi tugs on his own collar and arches an eyebrow—Jyn has left her customary mark, just barely visible on Cassian’s throat.

Cassian sips his drink, and Melshi doesn’t comment on the sudden pink tinge of Cassian’s ears. Instead, he sits down across from Cassian and says, “What are you having? You finish that drink, I’ll get the next round.”

Cassian smiles in this way that is more a light in his eyes than a curve of his mouth. “It’s a sorry excuse for whiskey, but it’s better than other options.”

Melshi isn’t a very emotionally demonstrative person himself, but he smiles back at Cassian easily enough. “Sounds about right.”

He orders two drinks, slides one to Cassian and takes the other for himself. They don’t say anything for a while, just sitting together, drinking.

And then Melshi finally breaks the silence. “You know she hit me over the head with a shovel when we met.”

“I heard about that,” Cassian says, neutral in a way that Melshi hears as _where is this going_ , so he gets to the point.

“I know she can take care of herself. But I’ll watch her six, too.”

Cassian’s smile breaks through his outward impassivity. Melshi has to swallow down surprise at the sight, actually, because—they’ve known each other for a long time, and there were years where he could have counted just on one hand the amount of times Cassian looked like that. It’s as much evidence as anything that Cassian—he’s _happy._

Melshi and Cassian—the brief time they were something unnamed, not quite friends but still people who put their lives in each other’s hands and then came together afterward and fucked in the dark—they are ancient history. A story seven years past.

Melshi heard somewhere once that a human finishes shedding and replacing their whole upper layer of skin cells in seven years, so the person you touched that long ago is completely different, someone whose skin you never touched at all. 

Maybe the science is true, but the memories are still there in Melshi’s head. He knows that Cassian’s throat is sensitive, especially that spot beneath the hinge of his jaw. And he still knows that surprised little gasp Cassian made at every initial kiss, still remembers the face Cassian made when he came. But it’s a comfortable weight, those memories, genuinely free of heartbreak. The two of them had good moments. And they are different people now. He hopes the Cassian of today has more than moments with Jyn.

Melshi finishes his drink faster than Cassian can down his second, but he doesn’t have much else he wants to say, so he stands up to leave Cassian back to his solitude. As he turns to go, Cassian catches his hand.

Seven years ago, Cassian would have dropped Melshi’s hand almost immediately on contact. But this year, he holds it instead.

“Thank you,” Cassian says, very quietly. “You’re a good friend. You always have been.”

Melshi huffs a laugh, but squeezes Cassian’s hand before he pulls away. “Don’t mention it, Andor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the next chapter for the shovel talk between Jyn and Melshi...


	4. shovel talk - Melshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M BACK SO SOON WITH THIS. WHAT EVEN.
> 
> Please see either [this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315234/chapters/36496842) or [chapter two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318576/chapters/33021696) of _heavy on your shoulders_ for more info on my headcanons regarding Cassian's relationship history.
> 
> This can also be found [on Tumblr](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/177102621979/i-cannot-believe-this-continuation-of-this-post).

It's all business, the primary focus on the mission, until the very end when everything has been accomplished and Melshi and Jyn are waiting to meet up with the rest of the team and get picked up.

Melshi is very casual about the question. "So you and Cassian, yeah?"

Jyn visibly braces herself, hackles raising automatically, her voice coming out as only one tight confirmation. "Yeah."

Melshi carefully prods at a bruise that's forming on his face and keeps his eyes scanning their surroundings instead of zeroing in on Jyn. He's spent some time considering how to say this, chewing on the words the whole flight into the system. He's still not satisfied with what he'd planned, but this might be the only opportunity. 

"Cassian and I are old friends," is what he eventually settled on for starters. Though _friend_ still doesn't get quite at what they were, he guesses it's a good enough word now as any. "He's a hard man to read sometimes, but I can tell you make him happy."

In Melshi's peripheral vision, he sees Jyn achieve a stillness that statues would envy. He steals an actual glance, trying to gauge the danger of the ground he's treading. There's a flush creeping up her throat, but it could be the thrice-damned humidity of this place, too. Melshi's shirt is soaked through with sweat and feels fused to his back at this point.

Melshi watches Jyn swallow and unclench her jaw. “Why are you telling me this?”

He shrugs. “Thought you should know somebody noticed outside of your crew. And I know him a lot better than most.”

He hadn't decided in transit whether or not he'd bring up the past, hadn't been sure of how to say it anyway. But it slips into his voice, the old feeling, the familiar care. He and Cassian never fit quite right, but he still cared.

Jyn finally turns and studies him. He doesn't flinch away from the sharpness in her gaze, not even when he sees it click for her. He's curious what she'll do, if she'll turn jealous and take a swing. There's no need for that, but he prepares for the possibility.

Her face goes through several expressions rapidly—surprise, bemusement, then a flinty kind of fury as she bares her teeth.

“Were you the asshole who fucked him and then laughed about it?”

“No,” he says, looking her dead in the eye and letting her see the truth. The Alliance was small back then—he knows who she means. “I never told anyone about us.”

Her anger deflates as quickly as it came, and now she frowns. “Why are you telling me this?” she repeats. 

Melshi feels a smile tug at his mouth in response. He turns to face her fully and offers her his hand. “He's a good man. Take care of him.”

Jyn's eyes flick down to his outstretched hand and then back to the smile on his face, looking for the catch. _Or what?_ he thinks her expression says, _what is this?_

He flips his palm up, keeping everything loose and open as his smile broadens into a good-humored grin. “Or you and I'll have another go with that shovel, eh, Hallik?”

Jyn blinks a few times, fighting unsuccessfully against a startled laugh. “That won't be necessary,” she says when the moment and the tension breaks. “I…” she hesitates, and they both turn back to their surroundings, though Melshi can tell the conversation isn't finished. “I want to be good to him,” she finally says.

It's not the three words Melshi thinks lie behind that confession, but it'll certainly do.


	5. something about happiness - Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. The raft. It's still here.
> 
> This ficlet was originally posted [on Tumblr](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/178987174539/thanks-a-lot-allatariel-xd-re-this-post). And this chapter will make way more sense if you read the previous two chapters, also maybe the [Cassian Introspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315234/chapters/36496842) from _cast some light_. Picture me throwing my hands in the air because that's a pretty accurate image of me right now.
> 
> I'm off to go write the larger Cassian/Melshi fic because apparently this very specific rarepair raft is my new home.
> 
> Friendly exes!!!! It's a THING!!!!

Jyn comes back home safe. Cassian thanks the stars he’s able to be there to greet her in the hangar bay, instead of off on a mission somewhere far from her. Every moment they have together feels precious—stolen almost, snatched right out from the jaws of Fate and hoarded close. Nothing about love in the middle of the war has guarantees.

They don’t embrace when they find each other in the crush of people; they clasp hands instead and save the meeting of their bodies for later in their quarters.

As Jyn and Cassian leave the hangar, Cassian sees Melshi watching them go with a smile on his face. He offers Cassian a nod and a tiny wave before he disappears into the crowd.

Cassian makes a mental note to check in with him later, but right now his priority is welcoming Jyn home.

As soon as the door to their quarters closes, he pulls her in, careful of bumps and bruises, noting any wounds on her no matter how small as they strip out of their clothes.

After, they curl up naked and sated in each other’s arms. Jyn rests her chin on Cassian’s chest, and though Cassian has his eyes closed, he can still feel her studying him.

“Hey,” she says, sifting her hand through his hair in a way that he finds soothing. His eyelids feel too heavy to lift, so he hums to let her know he’s listening.

She brushes her thumb along his bottom lip, her voice very soft as she asks a question that surprises him: “Why didn’t you tell me I was going on a mission with your ex?”

Cassian goes very still, playing back those words in his head and searching for anger in her and the correct response in him. “Melshi?” he asks, opening his eyes and pinning his gaze to the ceiling, stalling for time.

Jyn tips her head down and plants a kiss on his skin. “I’m not mad.”

Some of the tension drains out of him. He glances down at her then, meeting her gaze. “No?”

Her mouth quirks into a half smile and she arches an eyebrow at him. “No. But I was surprised.”

Cassian swallows and rests his head back on the pillows. “I didn’t think about it,” he admits after a moment, forging ahead with caution. “Melshi and I… We’re friends.”

Jyn snorts. “That’s what he said. _Old friends._ But I could tell he meant something else.”

Cassian’s tongue seems to keep getting stuck to the roof of his mouth. Words keep coming out stilted in a way he desperately hopes she doesn’t read as false. “I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you. What happened between us was years ago. You don’t have anything to worry about…”

Jyn shifts at his side and climbs on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress with the comfortable weight of her body. Cassian’s voice catches in his throat when Jyn kisses him firmly on the mouth.

“I know,” she says when she pulls back. There’s a strange look on her face, some combination of affection and bemusement and certainty all at once. “He said that you’re a good man and I make you happy.”

Cassian’s face grows hot. He wraps his arms around her, splaying his hands along her back. “I don’t know about the former, but the latter is true.”

Jyn smiles fully then, small but real. She kisses him again instead of answering with words, and relief floods through him. He _is_ happy, he thinks, clutching her close. She should know that.

“You make me very happy,” he murmurs against her mouth, tasting her grin, overjoyed to be the cause of it.

“Me too,” she whispers back, a gift he wasn’t expecting but is so grateful to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely vaultfox wrote some rarepair raft content for me!!!! Go check out [She likes you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899831) by them and laugh-cry about Melshi with me!


End file.
